


Useful Skills

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Maybe Harry has an ulterior motive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #454: Big.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Useful Skills

~

“Excellent. It’s settled, then.” Narcissa smiled. “You’ll need an appropriate outfit, Draco. I’ll go and choose one, shall I?” she said, standing up. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Once she had left the room, Harry exhaled. “You’re sure about this?” he said. 

Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, but we don’t have a better idea, do we? And if we do nothing, we’ll create an even bigger mess.” 

“True.” Harry sighed. “I’ll be there covering you, at least.” 

“But you’ll have to be far away,” Malfoy reminded him. “Otherwise they’ll see you.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “Not necessarily.” 

 ~

“I knew you had some big secret!” exclaimed Malfoy as he examined Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. “This explains so much!” 

Harry smiled. “It’s proved useful.” 

Malfoy snorted. “I’ll just bet.” 

“Anyway, wearing this, I can be right beside you at all times,” said Harry, shrinking the Invisibility Cloak before pocketing it. “That should make this plan safer.” 

“True.” Malfoy smirked. “Are you sure you didn’t suggest this because you want to see me in women’s clothes, Potter? This isn’t just to fulfill some kinky fantasy, is it?” 

“Here we are,” said Narcissa, returning with clothes. 

Harry, feeling himself blushing, turned away. 

~


End file.
